This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Optical switching networks employ a switching topology that may be referred to as an “optical switch fabric.” As the size and speed of such networks grows, new optical switch fabrics that provide greater capability are needed to keep pace with such growth. One aspect of capability to be addressed is configuration of such optical networks.